lego_doctor_who_series_encylopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Plastain Operation
The Plastain Operation is the fourth episode of the first season of the BloodLoomis Productions Lego Doctor Who Series that was first uploaded on 15th November 2015. Written and directed by Cameron Hughes, it is the first in a two-part story, concluding with 'Army of the Nestenes'. In the episode, the Doctor and Jess rest on the Vanguard, an interstellar hotel whilst making repairs. Once there, they discover that a plastic surgeon, Dr Sarker, who owns a clinic on the Vanguard, is able to make people appear much younger than they appear to be through the use of a miracle serum. However, the serum holds a dark secret. This episode features the character Baxton, a secret agent from Earth who became one of the most popular guest characters. It also features the first appearance in the series of the Autons. The two-part story was one of the most well regarded stories of the first season. Plot Onboard the USS Vanguard, Dr Sarker, a plastic surgeon, is about to treat a new patient. After injecting him with a needle filled with a blue liquid, Sarker watches as the man's face swells and explodes. It is a bad reaction to the serum. In the TARDIS, the Doctor concludes that in order for the ship to carry on functioning properly, the gears need changing. Materialising at the nearest point in space-time, he and Jess find themselves on the Vanguard. They decide that they both need a rest, and check in at the front desk, all the time being watched by a mysterious agent. They run into two young women, who claim that they have visited Dr Sarker's surgery. They are in fact both 78, but due to the operation performed by Sarker, they appear youthful. The Doctor decides to look into it. At Sarker's surgery, the Doctor is told by Sarker that the secret to his success is a serum known as Plastain: one injection is enough to make you look youthful. Meanwhile, Hank, a handyman working in the ventilation shafts, discovers a number of devices planted in the vents. He tries to remove them but has difficulty. In their hotel rooms, the Doctor finds a pair of listening devices, which he deactivates. He then is given a note saying to meet someone in the bar. He and Jess go there, and are met by Baxton, an agent from MI12 who is investigating disappearances on the Vanguard. The Doctor agrees to help him, when they are shot at by two identical men who were behind the bar. The trio escape into a ventilation shaft, where they run into Hank, who after some persuading accompanies the others down a vent that according to the blueprints shouldn't be there. They find a hidden chamber surrounded by a maze of tunnels. In one of the tunnels they are met by three Autons, but manage to escape through a hidden door that leads to Sarker's clinic. The Doctor concludes that he must use a device in the TARDIS to stop the Autons. He, Hank and Baxton leave whilst Jess snoops around the clinic, but is caught by a taunting Sarker. He straps her to a table, about to inject her with the Plastain serum. Continuity In the TV series, the Autons had last appeared in Terror of the Autons. The Vanguard is supplied with food from the Delphon Catering Company; the planet Delphon was mentioned by the Doctor as a planet where they communicate with their eyebrows. The Doctor uses the alias 'John Smith', a disguise he had used many times prior. Production Writing The inclusion of the Autons was an inevitable one. They are Cameron Hughes' favourite monsters from the TV series, so not only did it seem fitting to include them in the first place, but to give them a two-part story also. This was the first instance of the Doctor and Jess' search for the ideal holiday, an often unattainable goal. The character of Dr Sarker originated in a Fifth Doctor comic half finished a few years prior called 'Plastic Insanity'; its plot was very similar to that of 'The Plastain Operation', however it was set in a mental hospital. Edna and Edith were inspired by the film Brazil and Tabby and Tilda from the TV story Paradise Towers. Baxton was designed as the quintessential spy in look, but completely lacked the ability to perform his job. The working title for the story was 'Operation: Plastain'. Filming This story required the most elaborate sets yet seen on the series, with the atrium and bar being especially complicated. The sets were carried over into part two. Trivia * This is the first story not to be set primarily on Earth. * This story was named as a personal favourite by a regular viewer. * This is the first story to feature supporting characters who do more within the plot than just show up when convenient, such as with Anthony or Brom Bones.